Navigation systems are commonplace today. Users can access navigation systems online, in cars and in mobile devices that can route a user from one location to another. The routes selected by navigation systems are generally selected based on intrinsic qualities of a route, such as distance, road type, and other features associated with the roads and streets that make up the route.